<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】他載了他一程 by yuuyin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298693">【影日】他載了他一程</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin'>yuuyin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 成年廢萌日常</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>影山是一天的起點，也是一天的終點。就像白天黑夜不斷交接，而他的每一步都是離對方更靠近一些。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】他載了他一程</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宮城縣的夏天一如既往的炎熱，柏油路就像一塊大型的煎烤盤，扭曲的熱氣模糊視線，伴隨著蟬鳴一同滋滋作響。<br/>日向坐在腳踏車後方，任憑熱風吹亂頭髮，老神在在地說：「加油點啊，影山，年輕人體力不是應該很好嗎？」<br/>「別用上司的口吻跟我說話。」影山呼出一口熱氣，淌下的汗水瞬間在柏油路上蒸發，「也不看你這幾年重了多少。」</p><p>高中時他們曾相約到體育用品店買新的護肘，日向嫌影山走得太慢，硬是要載他。影山不信任他的車技，遲遲不肯上車，兩人僵持不下。<br/>在你來我往的爭辯中，日向的目的從「早點抵達用品店」改成「今天一定得讓影山上車」，為了說服他什麼不要臉的話都說出來了，我可是來自森林之都的美男子──<br/>是來自森林的七個小矮人吧。影山毫不留情地回應。<br/>打打鬧鬧好一陣子，日向獲得最終勝利，得意洋洋地說你等著看我高超的車技。<br/>影山坐在後座沒三分鐘就後悔了，日向在前頭氣喘吁吁地踩，他的腳在地板上簡直要磨擦出火花來。<br/>呆子！換我來！影山受不了，大掌一伸把前頭的日向揪下來，強迫他換位置。</p><p>時隔多年，往事重演。</p><p>他們趁著球隊休假跑回宮城縣，應邀回烏野一趟。<br/>竟然能近距離看到當年赫赫有名的怪人組合，學弟們各個情緒激昂，恨不得從他們身上扒來所有能運用的技巧。<br/>他們在烏養教練的分配下拆成兩隊進行比賽，站在球網兩側，隔著黑色細繩對對方露出挑釁的眼神。</p><p>呆子，這場一定是我贏。<br/>想得美，要不要來賭？<br/>賭什麼？<br/>輸的人聽贏的人一件事。<br/>來。</p><p>比賽熱熱鬧鬧地展開，他們在曾經專屬於這個年紀的球場上大肆揮灑汗水，平分了好多輪沒個勝負，最後靠日向最擅長的強力扣球吹響最後的哨聲。<br/>突然獲得一個可以肆意指使影山的機會，日向想了很久，最後說不然你載我到坂之下買肉包吧。</p><p>打完排球吃肉包，天經地義，就像黑夜過後緊接著的一定是白晝，不容質疑。</p><p>天氣過於炎熱，日向還在糾結新歡冰棒還是舊愛肉包遲遲無法分出勝負時，影山已經抓著肉包結完帳走出去。<br/>影山除了在球場上腦袋機靈外，其他地方都單純又固執得不可思議，像是每次都會選擇肉包、像是寧願背艱澀的漢字也不想了解「野口君的心情為何」、像是總是容易被日向逗騙。</p><p>某次坂之下推出了新商品紅豆包，日向沒忍住好奇買了，卻又覬覦熱騰騰的肉包，但買兩個就吃不下晚飯了，該怎麼做？<br/>他拍了拍影山右半邊的肩，用浮誇的語氣說：影山，你看那邊！<br/>這招連初中生都不屑用的招數卻騙到單純的影山，在他轉過頭的瞬間，日向低下頭咬了口他手上的包子。<br/>初次犯罪過於著急，日向連忙抬頭的後果是對上影山回過頭的視線，而他嘴上叼著肉包裡唯一的重點精華。<br/>其實道歉就可以了，但長久以來的「惹火影山反射神經」迫使日向一路往前狂奔，而後頭追著憤怒的影山。</p><p>看著站在門外的影山，日向又興起了念頭。<br/>他結完帳後輕手輕腳地站到影山的左後方，從背後伸手輕輕點了影山右側的肩膀。<br/>日向在心底盤算，影山這麼單純好騙的人肯定會往右後方看，等到他發現不對往左轉時，日向剛好能親到他的臉頰。<br/>臨時起意的計畫萬無一失，只差東風。<br/>影山的確轉頭了──卻不是他所預料的右邊。<br/>「呆子，你以為我還會被──」<br/>影山的話尚未說完，就被日向溫熱的唇堵住出口，這是個意料之外的吻，更像是個意外的驚喜。</p><p>親就親了吧，反正也不是第一次。<br/>日向坦然地伸出手摟住影山的脖子，在坂之下的商店前，在夕陽未完全落下山前，圓了高中沒完成的心願。</p><p>「我以前最開心的是後是從那個山坡滑下來。」日向指著不遠處的坡道，「因為代表快到烏野了，可以打排球。」<br/>影山對此感同身受，並沒有反駁。<br/>「後來就不一樣了。」日向瞇著眼，「後來總會想，今天我肯定要比你早一步到！」<br/>快一點、再快一點！今天一定是他站在門前，囂張地報勝利次數。<br/>「回去的時候也在想，要早點回家吃晚餐然後休息，明天才可以贏過你。」<br/>影山是一天的起點，也是一天的終點。就像白天黑夜不斷交接，而他的每一步都是離對方更靠近一些。</p><p>「或許我那時候就喜歡你了吧。」</p><p>日向對於欣賞的事物總是毫不客氣地給予讚美，這個扣球好帥啊、攔網出界太酷了，他每一句誇獎都帶著真心，很難不讓人動心。<br/>包括這句我喜歡你。</p><p>影山總是在這種時候開始體悟到自己的不擅言詞，他無法像日向這般直率地給予回應，罵他呆子好像也不太對勁。<br/>在日向的注視下，影山牽著路旁擺放的腳踏車，率先跨上前座，「上來。」<br/>他們的賭約不是只到坂之下嗎？日向在開口前，瞄見影山燙紅的耳朵，隨即心領神會地閉口不言。<br/>日向跳上腳踏車後座，氣焰囂張地像打算攻打敵國的國王：「衝啊！國王陛下！」<br/>「呆子！小心點！」</p><p>影山踩著腳踏車，載著他來自森林之都的小國王，往明天奔去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>